


She Knows

by Agirllovespancakes



Category: The Equalizer (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agirllovespancakes/pseuds/Agirllovespancakes
Summary: Dave Yorks wife waits for him to return home. When he arrives she notices he is in pain and wants to take care of him. She knows about his profession, already from the beginning when he told her. Dave is slightly submissive for his wife in here!
Relationships: Dave York/You
Kudos: 6





	She Knows

She frowned, hearing soft footsteps coming closer to the front door. The lights in the hall flickering, making it darker at midnight. The footsteps sounded familiar and her lips crooked into a smirk. She put down her glass of wine, straightened the blanket on the couch and got up slowly. She didn’t want him to notice her presence in the living room. She knew he was highly trained and noticed too many details in their house. It is what attracted her to him though. The kids were upstairs, in their bedrooms in the attic. They chose the attic for the kids for a reason. One, safety. Two, soundproof bedrooms. It didn’t take many steps to get from the couch to the front door. She lingered behind it, waiting for him to open the door. He walked slow, she knew. 

Most trips of his were tiring him out these days. Growing older they both knew he couldn’t keep going like this. With every new mission, there was a bigger risk he wouldn’t come back. She didn’t think he wouldn’t, he promised to come back. The worries were there sometimes, especially when the children were younger. Worries that she would stay behind, alone, with two kids to take care of. She remembers that evening he told her about this side of him. It wasn’t a surprise. She could see it in his eyes sometimes, at dates, diners, comfortable hangouts. Whenever his phone ringed he frowned and growled a fuck. His eyes showed darkness, a secret, like a shadow lingering around the corner. It wasn’t his plan to tell her. She forced it out of him. Slapped it out of him. He came back from one of his missions, his back hurting and a small knife wound in his chest. He winced from pain when she slammed him in the wall. Screaming her demand of truth. He tried to lie that there was a robbery but she told him to cut the bullshit. That was when he told her. He told her too that if she ever tried to tell anyone else he would end it for her. She remembers smirking at him. It led to one of their best make-out sessions. 

The doorknob turned and she waited for Dave to step inside. He sighed, not realizing she was right there. Closing the door he let out a satisfied sound. He looked up at the light. It flickered again. His hands searched for the light switch, turning it on and off. It still flickered, he groaned.   
“You should fix that this weekend.”   
“Fuck.” He jumped backwards. “I thought you were asleep.”   
“I thought you said you would come home early this time.” Her fingers reached for his chest. Pushing him backwards against the wall.   
“There was a delay. The guy wouldn’t die.” He chuckled, noticing her eyes taking him in.   
“Are you hurt?”   
“Not tonight. Or should I be worried?”   
“Not if you do it right.” She opened his coat carefully. Letting him take it off. He still groaned, as if some of his muscles hurt.   
“My dear, you sound like you are hurt.”   
“I am not.” He protested. But she only had to press her fingers more in those muscles and he flinched.   
“Let me take care of you.” She cooed. Grabbing his hand she takes him to their shared bedroom... 

The lights still flickering behind them, they moved to the stairs. She could feel his eyes on her, adoring her. His hand squeezed hers, she squeezed his as well. They slowly walked upstairs, careful to not wake the kids. The floors of the attic may be soundproof but the stairs weren’t. And they softly creaked underneath their feet. She reached for the doorknob but he stopped her, pushing her against the door. His other hand slowly lingered around her throat.   
“We aren’t there yet.” She whispers, smiling.   
He kissed her shoulder, the spot on her neck that makes her softly gasp.   
“I want you.” He simply said.   
She laughed. “How is it that you always want me when you come back.”   
She opened the door. Freeing herself from his grasp. She knew he was letting her go, if he really wanted too she would never be able to free herself. He groaned, following her to the bed.   
“Undress.” She smirked seeing him glare at her.   
“You don’t make the rules.”   
“But tonight I do.” She said. And he nods, accepting it. 

“On your stomach.”   
He climbed on the bed, reaching for a pillow to place under his head. She grinned, lifting her leg over his body to sit on him. Her hands reached for his back, sliding up and down. He whimpered, flinching underneath her.   
“Shush, let go.” She cooed. “What happened?”   
He sighs: “He hid a knife. When I succeeded to take it away from him he kicked me from the stairs. I let him feel that pain.” He grimaced with wry amusement.   
she kneaded a few muscles, making him grunt and moan.   
“Careful, love.”   
“I need to loosen your muscles, or you will walk like an old man tomorrow. The kids shouldn’t see that.”   
He snorted.   
“Hey.” She slapped his back, earning a low growl from him. “You can kill people whenever you want but don’t disobey me.”   
Kneading all his back muscles she rolled her hips against him. “Turn around.”   
Lifting her hips she gave him space to turn around.   
“I would kill for you.”   
“You already do.” And she laughed.   
The money he earned with his hits was spent on the house, the kids, everything they both wanted to have. Luxury they thought they deserved. He regularly treated her with Belgian chocolate and silent vacations and gave the kids whatever they needed. But the best part was how he showed his love for her. The notes on the pillow, in the closet, on the kitchen counter. A soft message with a promise he would come back. Or how he hugged her from behind when she cooked for him and the kids. Or how he cooked her favorite dishes in the weekend. And the lovemaking between the sheets. 

Placing her hands on his chest she lowered herself on him. He moaned from the contact, filling her up immediately. Rolling her hips she earned more moans from him.   
“You like it, honey?”   
“Please, more. You are amazing!” He whimpered.   
Picking up her pace she felt him brush against her walls, hitting that spot.   
“Fuck.” She gasped.   
He smirked, thrusting upward to meet her pace. His hands found her clit, caressing it with his thumbs. His smirk turned into a smile, seeing how much she enjoys it. He wanted to turn her around, taking control. But he was tired, and his back muscles still hurt. Instead, he just enjoyed how she took control over him.   
Bouncing on him she started gasping more and he knew she was soon coming.   
“Come for me.” He praised. His hands moved away to hold her hips. Grabbing them tight enough that marks appear.   
She clenched around him, coming undone she stilled her movements. Small gasps escaped from her and she panted above him. She started laughing.   
“What is so funny?”   
“Nothing, I am just admiring the sight of you underneath me. Doesn’t happen often!”   
“My love, is that something you wish to happen more.”   
She smiled, lowering to kiss him. His cock twitched inside her.   
“Hmm, it sure does spark something inside me.”   
He smirked, “I know.”   
He sat up, his cock still inside her. Holding her tight while they kissed more. He suddenly turned her, switching sides so that she was underneath him. She yelped, not expecting it.   
‘But now, I want to take care of you.”   
“Can your back take that.” She grinned at him.   
“Hmm, what if it can’t... I would die happy here.”   
“Don’t be dramatic Dave.” She rolled her eyes.   
He leaned down to kiss her again. “But it does sound like heaven right.”   
She laughed as he nibbled at her skin. Sucking it. His hands roamed her chest, massaging her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers. She moaned, lifting her back.   
“Fuck me.” She whispered.   
“What did you say? You want something.” He stopped to grin cheekily at her.   
She slapped him in the face. “Fuck me!”   
He nodded, an “ouch” escaping from him.   
Placing his hands next to her head he lifted himself up. Lining up at her entrance, he slowly entered her again, inch by inch. She gasped in response.   
He could feel his back starting to hurt again. With gritted teeth, he picked up his pace. Thrusting fast into her. She put her legs around him, pushing him closer with her heels. They moaned together. 

“I want you to come with me.”   
He nodded again. Whimpers escaping from him. He tried to straighten his back, releasing pain but it started to sting.   
“Come, and we can rest.” She assured him. Noticing the crinkles and the pain in his eyes, she placed her arms around his neck, making him rest his head under her chin. They came together. Spilling inside her, he dropped his weight onto her. He panted tiredly. She cupped his face, kissing him everywhere.   
“You are free tomorrow?”  
“Yes. Tuesday I leave again.”  
“Don’t get hurt again.”   
“Yes ma’am.”   
“Now sleep.”


End file.
